Me and my idiot
by Jess 0604
Summary: Edward and his family (Alice and Rosalie are part of a different family but are includede) are the Hotshot family in Forks. But when Bella moves to Forks she seems immune to his Vampire goodlooks and charms. And Edward's gonna change that. A bit of comedy and drama I hope you all love and review my first twlight fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

'Bells hurry up honey, you're gonna be late for your first day at Forks High.' I heard my mum call up to me. Uh why did my mum want to move here? First my dad dies and then my Biology Professor mum says she needed to get out of the city for a bit so she can go on sabbatical and finish her book but I know the real reason Forks was my dad's home town we had moved into his old house, she wanted to feel closer to him while she tried to get over him.

God I miss Phoenix. I slung my bad over my shoulder and inspected my image, I was never usually image conscious but being in a new school has made me nervous as hell. I was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt with knee high black lace up boots, my reddish brown hair was in long waves down my back and I had very little make up on. Good, hopefully if I'm lucky I'll stay invisible like always. I walked downstairs and stood next to the door while I waited for my mum.

'Bella I have a surprise for you. Well you aren't a kid anymore so take a look and then head to school; you can thank me after school.' She stuffed keys into my hand and then headed off into her study to start finishing her book, I just stared at her my mum was usually strange and childish but at times she just left me confused. I rolled my eyes and headed outside. There waiting for me was the best car ever, it was a red truck just like the one I'd always wanted, I had always been a girl for simplicity and a red truck is something I've wanted since I was 10. I laughed and then took a deep breath; the fear had come over me once again. I got into the truck and drove down to school the rain hammering against the window, when I came to the school and I parked I just sat for a minute and stared up at the school. I didn't want to get out of the car I just wanted to drive back to phoenix to forget about Forks forever. The rain still hammering down I got out the car and headed for the office, the reception woman was a tiny blonde woman with that 'Crap Summer's over' look on her face as she read what looked like an extremely frothy romance novel.

'Um… I'm new here and I need my schedule and stuff. My name's Isabella Swan.' The blonde shuffled some papers and handed me my class schedule plus a year's events list and a piece of paper to show my form teacher. Once she handed me them she went back to her novel and I walked to my first class which happened to be English, as I walked in all eyes swivelled onto me and I turned beetroot red. I handed the letter to my teacher the teacher told me he was giving us a free period to decide what book we were going to read for when we do our first essay. I murmured some sort of reply before going to find a seat at the back of the classroom next to a petite spikey black hair girl who smiled at me as though she had known me her entire life.

I took out my copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and begun reading I was engrossed in Scout's first time of seeing snow when the whole class erupted in murmurs, I looked up to see the most good looking guy I've ever seen walk in the room. He had a muscular but lean body draped in designer gear, bronze hair and green eyes that lit up as he looked around the room particularly the girls as though he was seeing which ones he wanted to date in the year, when his eyes landed on me he flashed me a crooked grin before the teacher began to speak.

'Mr Cullen so good of you to join us.' He said glaring at this boy, the boy scoffed and waved his hand dismissively at the teacher I sat with my mouth open I'd never seen someone act so rude to a teacher before.

'I'm sorry Mr Henry, I was speaking to the coach about the upcoming year.' His smooth voice echoed around the room, it was filled with confidence and arrogance which made me immediately dislike him despite his god like looks he reminded me of a demon.

'Just make sure you're on time tomorrow Edward.' Mr Henry then returned to his coffee defeated as this boy Edward walked to take the seat across from me. I stared at him for a moment before returning to my book, I suddenly heard an annoying taping sound I looked up to see Edward taping a pencil on the desk and looking at me.

'DO you mind?' I snapped. He looked shocked as though no girl had ever spoken to him like that before however he returned to his cool and controlled face.

'No you can keep reading.' He said with a wide white grin, I glared and then snatched his pencil off him and snapped it in half. So much for trying to stay invisible.

'Hey, was there any need for that, I feel hurt now. So guessing you're the new girl.' He grinned and looked me up and down before looking at my eyes again, the way Edward looked at me made me feel like a piece.

'Done looking me over now are you?' I questioned him, his eyes shocked once more at my tone.

'No just wondering if a gorgeous girl like you has a boyfriend.' Ewww I would not discuss my love life with this asshole not that there was much to talk about because I'd never had a boyfriend.

'No.' I went back to my book, less than a minute later there was a continuous taping on my arm I sighed and put my book down looking up again.

'Would you like a boyfriend?' He asked grinning.

'Mmm no not really.' I slightly giggled as I saw his face turn into a scowl as I turned my back on him again.

'I think you would. How about we_' The bell then went and I picked up my bag leaving Edward on his own.

'Hey wait up gorgeous.' Edward jogged up to me and stopped in front of me before I could run.

'Look I need to get to class can you leave me alone until break and then I'll maybe see you around.' I began to walk away but Edward grabbed my wrist and said in a whisper;

'Meet me outside the English classroom we were just in. I'll see you then.' He walked off before I could say no, I sighed and began walking to Chemistry. I went off hoping that I would be able to get to class without having to look at my map like the stupid newbie I was when the petit pixie I sat next to in English came up to me.

'Hey, you're Bella right?' I nodded still surprised at the hyper active energy radiating off this girl.

'Hi I'm Alice Hale. It's nice to meet you was that Edward Cullen you were just talking to?' She asked still practically skipping along the corridor.

'Yeah is he always a git like that. I mean didn't even ask me my name but suddenly he was assessing me like a piece of meat.' I said and huffed a bit which made Alice laugh.

'Yeah he's used to getting what he wants, he's the star quarterback for the school football team so he's basically the big shot in school. So are his brothers Emmett who's the best wrestler on the boys wrestling team and Jasper,' Alice's eyes glazed over at that point with a sigh 'he's on the basketball and track team. Plus he's just so gorgeous.' I laughed as Alice acted so smitten with this Jasper boy.

'Well Edward's brothers sound nice but Edward's a plain asshole.' We got to my chemistry class.

'I think we're gonna be great friends you can sit with me and my friends at lunch, I'll see you there.' Without waiting for my answer she skipped off. God are all people so hyper active at this school. I walked into class still in a daze.

Edward's POV

I walked into the study hall when I was greeted by a chorus of waves and happy chatter asking me about my summer, I ignored some and answered to others depending on if they're worth my attention or not. I saw my brothers beckoning me over and sat down next to them.

'So how're the chicks in your class this year?' I asked putting my feet up on the desk and began looking around the study hall seeing who's there.

'Oh come on Edward just quit the crap can't you just grow up this year and get a steady girlfriend instead of treating them like they're disposable waste.' Jasper looked up from his History textbook for a moment to begin his latest lecture about me getting a girlfriend.

'Just because you've had a crush on Miss Alice Hale since first grade doesn't mean I have to have a girl that I truly like and anyway you should ask Alice out before she's off the market.' I said grinning like the bastard I was.

'Yeah Ed's got a point you should ask out Alice for Winter Formal. She would love it.' Emmett chipped in.

'Ha hypocrite what about Alice's cousin Rosalie haven't you tried to ask her all summer and always ended up asking something else which made you look like an idiot.' Jasper retorted and then with a smug closed his text book he said;

'And actually Alice asked me for History help so I will be going out with her soon.' Jasper walked off with having the last word. Emmett sat back, looking stunned.

'I gotta ask Rosalie out I can't let Jasper beat me,' He growled 'He's right you know.'

'About what brother dearest.' I said not really concentrating.

'About treating girl's like muck it ain't cool and you won't be able to keep that act up forever.' Emmett then got up and ditched me, asshole, I'll get him back for that later but now I must go see that beauty of a girl I met this morning.

I was walking towards the enlish classroom when she walked passed me going in the other direction, surely she had gotten lost she wasn't actually gonna ditch me. I ran back to her and grabbed her arm.

'Hey the classroom is back that way.' I said while she still looked pissed at the fact I'd grabbed her arm.

'Yes I know I wasn't planning to turn up in the first place.' I stood there stunned she was planning to stand me up, she was going to pay for that. I pulled her forward and kissed her, she wasn't a bad kisser little inexperienced but pretty good. Lips were soft but firm, I could hear her heart beat increase as our lips touched but she shattered the moment by shoving me away.

'You BASTARD. What the hell was that? You don't even know my name but you think it's ok to kiss me.' She was rubbing her mouth which made me feel a bit crap but hey who cares.

'That my dear was a kiss and what is your name?' I asked sweetly.

'You don't deserve to know.' She then stormed off, that was the first time a girl had stormed off away from me the great vampire Edward whose family had been known for having people love them. This beauty would be mine before the Winter Formal with no doubt about it, even though there was no one around I gave my best hunter grin. The Hunt was on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Y'all I love all the reviews I'm getting you guys ROCK. So I realise I described Edward as a 'street rat' the person who put that in the review is awesome and I will be using that in my story if you don't mind. Well I find guys like that have hidden sweetness which I will show in future chapters.**

** Ok onto chapter 2 oh and by the way there will be a huge surprise in the next few chapters, continue reviewing please :D**

* * *

Bella's POV

Lunch couldn't come quick enough I couldn't concentrate in my 2 lessons before then because I was think about my little conflict with Edward. He's such a bastard ugh I didn't know people like him could even exist but the problem was a little voice inside my head admitted I wanted to kiss him again. When the bell for lunch went I practically ran out the class and away from prying eyes. I wasn't even looking where I was going and ran right into Alice.

'Hey Bella, good I found you so you wouldn't be looking for us all lunch. This is Rosalie.' Alice introduced me to the beautiful blonde standing next to her. She was tall and very elegant looking compared to anyone else in the corridor.

'Hey it's really nice to meet you.' Rosalie said smiling at me.

'You too.' I replied but was suddenly distracted by an arm coming around my shoulders for a second I was worried it was Edward but actually turned out to be the largest guy I've ever seen. He was average height with curly black hair and dimples but what made me stare was the size of his barrel like chest. He looked like he could crush me with one hand.

'So this is the new girl who's got Edward's pants in a twist. I like her already' His laugh boomed through the corridor and I think I had the most frightened look on my face.

'Bella the brut that's squeezing you to death is Emmett Cullen.' Rosalie introduced me to Emmett and I saw in her eye a little sparkle, so apparently the Cullen brothers are quite popular with the girls.

'It's really nice to meet you and all but you're kinda suffocating me.' I said my face turning bright red.

'Oh and Bella this quiet cowboy over here is Jasper Cullen.' Alice introduced me to the guy she was crushing over, he was good looking no doubt about it but Edward was way hotter. Wait what I did not just say that. Ignore that last sentence please.

'Hey Bells so you're the one that turned Edward down. Nice he deserves to know he can't get every girl but seriously he's not all that bad he just acts like he is cause in Junior High he was bullied a lot and he changed so that would never happen again.' Jasper finished.

Wow that was a shock who knew Edward the street rat could be so deep. Maybe I miss judged him, then just as I thought that I looked over and saw Edward walking hand in hand with a red haired cheerleader. Ok maybe I judged him fine.

'Hey he acted like an asshole so I'll treat him like an asshole.' I shrugged and then looked away from Edward and the cheerleader trying to get them out of my mind however it seemed fate had a different plan.

'Hey everyone you all know Victoria, well apart from you whatever your name is newbie.' Edward looked at me and said this I kept glaring at him.

'My name's Bella, and I'm sorry Edward I forgot that I needed to tell you my name every 5 mintues because your too stupid to remember anything anyone tells you.' I smiled sweetly at Edward then without hearing his reply I picked up my bag and walked off begging that I wouldn't trip and ruin the moment.

The last 2 classes a day went by without a hitch but I was seriously irritated from my conflict with Edward at lunch, god damn he could get under my skin. When the end of day bell went off I stomped off to my truck and drove home as fast as I could. I drove up the path to my house and just sat in my car and wished my Dad was here and that we'd never moved here. Against my will I got out the car and went inside the old door created after years of never being opened, when I went in my nose was greeted with the smell of my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. I smiled this was my dad's favourite food, I walked into the kitchen and gave my mum a huge hug letting one tear slip down my cheek quickly wiping it away before I pulled back.

'How was your day hon?' I laughed at my mum's question and launched into a huge explanation of what a dick Edward is etc etc. When I was done, I looked aty my mum and waited for a reply I was expecting something like 'oh hon it'll get better' or 'what an ass you should kick his.' but no this is the reply my mum gave me.

'Sounds like you have a crush on him!' What the hell? No, definately not, never in a thousand years. That's an awful thought but why when I thought it it made my tummy tingle. No forget it!

* * *

**(I hope you guys got the joke there, if not think of Breaking Dawn and Christina Perri). So what do ya think, reviews please I deserve it for updating quickly. Also in Chapter 3 is the huge surprise review and tell me what you think it's gonna be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I've had tons of great reviews which make me what to continue to write this story so here's chapter 3 and as I promise in this chapter there's a suprise, which I hope you like. There's a lot of swearing in this chapter just to warn you.**

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Well it's been one month since I've moved to Forks my own personal hell hole, Edward's still an ass and I'm still considered the newbie, however at least I'm a newie with friends. Alice and I have become really close in the last month, she's been the one to stop me throtteling Edward however she does let me get a few good punches into Edward at times. So today was going crap first I was running late to school because it was raining so much and also I was having a bad hair day. I left the house with my hair up in a messy bun, my oldest jeans with rips in them and no make up on with my glasses on because I had dropped my contacts down the drain.

When I got to school I wrenched my bag out of my truck and everything tipped out onto the wet ground, I groaned inwardly and picked everyhing up before running up the school stairs so fast my clumsiness got the better of me and I tripped head first into a puddle.

'FUCK!' I shouted getting up and running to Biology slipping in the corridors as I went. Just as I entered class everyone stared at me.

'Sorry I'm late miss.' I went to take a seat.

'Um... Miss Swan you need to go see the headmaster now. It's important he said.' I looked confusedly at Mr Banner what had I done so bad he needed to see me.

* * *

Edward's POV

I strolled into early morning football practise, I was late but who cares I was the team's best quarterback and they'd be screwed without me. As I walked to the football field I saw the coach he looked livid with me.

'Cullen what do you think you're doing here so late. You may think you're a hot shot super star but you're just a kid with some skill who's ruining his life. You only got one life kid.' Yeah coach but my life will last hundreds of years as a powerful vampire yours will not last even more than another 50 years. I rolled my eyes and coach shouted again this time the whole team watching.

'YOU CULLEN NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD ON STRAIGHT. I WANT YOU TO SCRUB THE LOCKER ROOM TOILETS UNTIL I CAN SEE MY REFLECTION.' That's when a shy young junior coughed at the coach waiting patiently for his attention.

'WHAT?' He roared.

'Edward Cullen is needed at the principle's office now sir.' The junior said before turning and practically running back to class.

'Hurry up Cullen we're not finished here.' He said as I followed the junior, saved from cleaning toilets my life's great. I smirked as I entered the principle's office not caring if I was in trouble... again who cares when you have everything. As I walked in I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting in two seats at the principle's desk while the principle himself stood with his arms crossed. As I walked in Esme looked up and smiled.

'I'll give you some time alone.' Principle whatever his name said as he shut the door Esme walked over to me and gave me a huge hug. I smiled and breathed in she felt safe, she and Carlisle were my parents I didn't care if they weren't biologicalled related to me they had looked after me for nearly a century and I loved them for it. Carlisle began to speak.

'Edward we think of you as a son and as our son we want the best for you however your behaviour for the past 30 years has become out of control with the drinking and the women you may be a vampire but you're not as much of a hot shot as you think you are. The Voltori has told us of their concern about your behaviour and have agreed to our terms and conditions to our plan.' Carlisle sighed I'm guessing this was important so I kept my mouth shut.

'Edward we're arranging you to get married to a women who can control you in your life. A woman who can handle being a vampire and can handle you. We believe we have chosen the perfect candidate. Ahh and here she is.' Carlisle motioned to the door. I was still too gobsmacked to turn around, I was getting married I was to ahve someone control me. HOLY SHIT! I'll have to find some way to charm this woman because I knew that every girl could be charmed I'll just have to figure it out so that this 'marriage' is going to work. I turned around to see who my fiance was and my jaw hit the floor.

Standing at the door looking an absalote mess with her hair in a bun, no make up, glasses on and much on her clothes was the one and only Isabella Swan my only enemy. She looked at me, then my parents and finally the principle before shouting;

'WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU KIDDING ME I'M HAVING AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE WITH... HIM!' Pointing at me in disgrace, apparently the principle had filled her in on the situation. I laughed and looked at my parents.

'Good one Carlisle I actually believed you there. Who's my real fiance?' I asked still laughing and completely care free.

'Edward I am deadly serious. Miss Swan soon to be Mrs Cullen is your fiance.' Carlisle looked me in the eye, as did Esme.

'FUCK.' I yelled and stood up begining to pace.

'What do we have to do to sort this?' Bella asked Esme with pleading eyes.

'My dear the plans are settled your mother already agreed.' Esme said with sympathy.

'You'll be moving in with us tomorrow so that you can set up your room and everything over the weekend.' Carlisle said. Bella was shaking with anger her face bright red.

'Why me? Chose someone else like Victoria or Tanya. They'd jump at this chance.' she said and she wasn't wrong.

'Why you? Well Miss Swan you are a perfect match with Edward and in time you will see this my dear.' Esme said sweetly patting her shoulder. Bella threw her hands up in the air and stormed out, I quickly followed catching up to her in the deserted corridor.

'Go away asshole. It's your fault we're in this fucking situation.' She growled. No girl had ever growled at me before and I sort of liked how different she was.

'Hey get a grip if we're going to be married we'll have to at least be friends.' I said grabbing her wrist.

'Shut up we're not getting married we'll figure a way out of this situation.' I shook my head at her words.

'When Esme and Carlisle decide something there's no going back you're stuck with me.' _Forever_ I silently added. She sighed and walked back to class.

'I'll see you at lunch.' She muttered before going off into anothor corridor. I needed to get to practice but instead I sat down in the middle of the corridor and sighed before grabbing a bottle of scotch out my bad. I may be a vampire but alcohol cures things blood can't like this shit situation I got myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this story's been out for less than a week and I've already got over 300 words. YAY! Please continue being awesome and I will continue this story.**

* * *

Bella's POV

'MOM! What the hell were you thinking?' I shouted as I walked through the door, I decided to ditch the rest of school guessing the teacher's would cut me some slack considering my situation. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Jessica and Angela's Mothers sitting with mine having some coffee. Along with Alice, Rose and the Cullen boys I had also made friends with Mike, Eric, Taylor, Jessica, Angela and Lauren. As I stared at the group of mums, Angela's and Jessica's looked awkward and murmured some excuses and left.

I glared at my mum, she seemed to be looking rather pleased with herself.

'Mom why did you do that?' I demanded, she laughed at me and smiled.

'Bella you talked about him so much I figured you liked him and would be pleased.' She begun doing the dishes, I continued to glare at her back.

'Well you were wrong.' I huffed and sat down drinking the rest of my mom's coffee hoping to take away the nerves which continued to curdle in my stomach.

'Sorry Bella the agreement was made and contract was signed. It's done, now because you've ditched school you can begin packing early and I'll phone Carlisle and Esme to see if you can move in today instead.' I stomped away up to my room, if Dad was here he wouldn't let this happen. Wait! I can stop this, I'll find a way. So with this idea in mind I began to pack with renewed energy, starting with my books seeing which I'd keep here and which I'd take to my new home, CDs, memories of holidays, trips and my Dad, clothes and when I was done I sat down looking at my practically bare room with only a bed, sidedesk and lampshade for when I decided to stay over at any point. It reminded me of a hotel instead of my room and I hated it but I couldn't stay here mourning memories that could've been so I went downstairs to find Alice, Rose, and 2 of the Cullen brothers standing in my front hall.

'Hey Tumbella. I saw you tumbling on your way into school today, let's say it was beyond hilarious.' Emmett said gleefully like a 6 year old child however was seriously corrected by Rose slapping him in the head.

'Ignore these idiots they're just the muscle here to collect your stuff for the move. We... um heard about you and Edward.' Alice said looking sheepish. I laughed and said;

'Yeah you mean our arranged marriage. It sucks I'm going to be tied to Cullen for the rest of my life.' I sighed and lead them to my bedroom where the boxes were.

'Hey Swan what's wrong with Cullen men eh. They not good enough for you.' Emmett demanded while Jasper crossed his arms and smirked.

'No just Edward Cullen is a complete ass you guys are great and only semi-asses,' I said and when Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and nodded it we laughed at how they accpeted the comment like a compliment.

'Come on you doffs let's get the boxes sorted.' I said trying to pick up some boxes until Jasper gently told me it might be better if I went to drive my truck, Alice and Rose to the Cullen House and that Alice would know the way because that's where she's been getting her History Tuition. As I drove the car was silent, none of us wanting to speak about the situation I was in that was until Alice spoke.

'Bells you alright?' She asked glancing over at me, I tightened my grip on the steering wheel before I answered not looking at either of them.

'Yeah I mean I'm in an arranged marriage adn my freedom is basically stolen from me. Why would I not be Ok.' I answered my voice dripping with sarcasim.

'Bella we know the situation might seem bad_' Rose began before I exploded.

'BAD! IS THAT ALL YOU THINK IT IS BAD, I'M ENGAGED TO EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN.' Then I let myself sigh.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted. Alice, Rose forgive me I know you guys were just trying to care.' I said

'It's fine Bells.' Alice said while Rose looked sympathetic.

'I understand. My Dad once tried to get me involved in an arranged marriage with this guy called Royce King for months it was under discussion and I was terrified before my mom intervened. I love her for it.' Rose smiled and I smiled back as we pulled up into the Cullen's Drive. Their house was huge, white and modern, the shear elegance of it made me want to run in the other direction but I got out of the car.

'Well let's get this drama over with.' I said walking into the house to be greeted by a giant huge from Esme.

'Hello again dear, I'm sorry for the drama. I forgot to properly introduce myself I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle.' She said smiling, I tried to smile back but then I saw Edward and glared at him instead.

'Ahhh Bella I am sorry about this situation however you are the best match for Edward. You're wonderful and independant. This will work very well.' She said before leaving us teens to unpack when she and Carlisle left I took one glance at Edward and then without second thought I ran to tackle him!

* * *

Edward's POV

What the hell? I was standing up one minute with Bella glaring at me then suddenly I was on the floor with her on tp of me punching my chest, I was a vampire but that I did not see coming. I push her off me and rolled over so that I had her fists pinned to the ground with my knee on her chest stopping her from making any movement.

'What the hell was that Swan?' I said.

'That was payback for what you got US into. Your the idiot who drank, gambled, had the women not me.' She said her voice laced with venom. I looked around seeing Alice and Rose had gone most likely to get Carlisle and Esme, so I took my chance and kissed her it wasn't like the first because she couldn't shove me away. It was soft with our lips moving together and that's when I realised our lips were moving together I smirked pulling back. She looked livid.

'What the hell is it with you and kissing people?' She demanded and I laughed.

'It seemed that during the kiss you liked it and I bet you want more.' I grinned leaning in before she spoke.

'Ok we'll make a comprimise when I want you to kiss me next time I'll ask. Now get off of me you asswipe.' She said and grumbled as I slowly got off her and helped her up when she looked up suddenly her eyes widened to something behind me. I turned around and saw Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett staring at us apparently as we were kissing they had come back.

'SO... um welcome home Bella.' Emmett said before Bella launched herself at me again for embarassing her, but I pushed her off me and walked away hearing Bella's last words of;

'Your son has some serious issues and I want them sorted out.'

* * *

**Liked it, hated it I need opinions people. PLEASE! And also praise if that's up for grabs too ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, writings going great and I'm having an AWESOME summer holidays I hope you all are too. For the past two days my family and I have had BBQs which is great and my sister and I have been having water fights in the sun. I may add something like that into this stry but we'll have to see how things go.**

* * *

Bella's POV

So my first night in the Cullen House and I'm sitting with Emmett and Rosalie watching a good old classic zombie film however I can't concerntrate because I'm still in a bad mood from my brawl with Edward. What an idiot?

_But he's going to be your idiot_, a voice inside my head reminded me.

_Shut up_, I told the voice before I went totally insane and began arguing with myself. I tried to concenrate on the movie however it was crap. It was one of those ridulously stupid horror movies which went so overboard it made you laugh nevermind though at leasy Rosalie and Emmett were enjoying it. From what I saw they were both leaning into each other with Rosalie practically sitting on Emmett's lap.

That's when I heard Emmett's booming laugh snapping me out from my thoughts, I followed his gaze where I saw what he was laughing at. Carlisle and Esme were coming into the living room however Esme was dragging Edward in by the ear as well.

'Someone's in deep shit.' Emmett said laughing even more as Edward growled at him.

'If you want to stay alive to act on that crush you have on Rosalie I'd suggest you'd shut up. Oh whoops did I just say that oh well you can explain to Rosalie.' He smiled, he thought he had won thinking Rosalie didn't like Emmett however his smirk was whiped away when Rosalie smiled and dragged Emmett off somewhere with a smile on her face.

'That bounced back onto you Cullen.' I commented still laughing at the fact Edward's mum had him by the ear. He pulled away from her and glared at me.

'Well Swan, you shouldn't be laughing because your little stunt you pulled just got us into more trouble. Listen to what Esme just told me.' He motioned to his mum to begin, Esme looked shifty until glancing at Carlisle with pleading eyes which he immediately responded to and decided to be the gentlemen by him explain instead.

'Well Bella we just feel that you and Edward haven't really got to know one and other so since you will be getting married. Esme said that it would be best that you spend one hour out of school time alone with each other to get to know each other and find some common ground.' Carlisle looked up to see my expression of pure horror before hastily retreating with Esme saying his final words of;

'Your hour today starts now.' I glared at his back before he left where I then shifted my glare onto Edward, who looked annoyingly innocent.

'So... whatcha want to do?' He asked smirking.

'Why don't I hit you with a baseball bat and you can watch the movie.' I said sighing before moving to be as far away from him as possible.

'Oh so violent Miss Swan or should I call you Mrs Cullen. I wonder what that will be like in the bedroom.' I swear my mouth must have dropped open as I heard this.

'Did you just say what I think you said?' I asked.

'Yes and I was being serious because that's generally what couples do.' He smirked and leaned against the wall.

'You don't value your life much do you. Cause if you did you wouldn't be saying those things.' I crossed the room to stand in front of him, I crossed my arms trying to look intimidating but he was so damn tall and muscled it made me feel tiny.

* * *

Edward's POV

I laughed at her attempt of being scary but knew I'd pissed her off immensely with the bedroom comment. I then became serious once more as I narrowed my eyes at her.

'Are you threatening me?' I asked.

'No, I'm giving you a warning of what I'm going to do.' That was when she punched me in the face, what the hell. She just right hooked me, however I realised it probably did more damage to her than it did to me. I saw her and knew I was right she was holding her fist to her chest.

'Are you made of metal? Jesus that hurt.' She glanced down at her already swelling fist. I looked at her and at her fist sighing I let that little part of me that cared about her do it's thing.

'Come on let's get you some ice.' I took her none swelling hand and brought her over to the newly stocked with food kitchen grabbing a bag and some ice from the freezer before putting the ice in the bag and handing it to her.

'Thanks.' she muttered and put the bag on her hand.

'Miss Swan was that appreiation. My goodness it's unbelievable.' I said sarcastically.

'Shut up dick we still have 45 minutes of bonding time to go through so what are we going to do.' Her face still looking at her fist she sounded serious.

'Well let's get to know each other. What do you want to do in University?' I asked honestly curious to find out more about the girl who isn't effected by my vampire charm and looks.

'English I want to be a journalist.' Bella finally looked up to me and smiled.

'What do you want to do?' She asked I would've scoffed but that would've made me more obvious, it didn't matter because I won't need it anyway but if I was going to University I answered with what I would want to take.

'Biology or Music.' She looked taken aback by my answer.

'What.' I asked.

'Nothing, I just never thought you would want to take that, I would've thought sport would be your ultimate goal.' She said at this I scoffed.

'No sport is something to put on my CV,' _a CV which I won't need I privately said._

'How about I explain my choices to you?' Bella nodded and I continued 'Well my dad's a doctor so I always thought it'd be kinda cool to follow in her footsteps and music because well I love it. I play piano and when I'm playing I get lost in the music so much, I write my own pieces too.' I said with a shy grin.

'Can I hear a piece?' Bella timidly asked but I still heard her.

'What?'

'Can I hear one of your pieces of music.' She asked again.

'Um... sure I guess come on.' I lead er to the piano letting her sit down on the bench before joining her, I picked one of my pieces which I knew by heart and played.

The notes matched seamlessly together collectively beautiful as though they were meant to be played together. I closed my eyes, my fingers knowing this piano so well I could play with my eyes closed. I had this piano for over 50 years now and I knew where every scratch, every blemish was on it and loved every piece of it. This piano was like my second self. At the end of the piece I opened my eyes finding Bella sitting closer to me, her face so close to mine her breath tickled my neck.

'That was beautiful.' She breathed out like she'd been holding it in.

'Thanks.' I said gulping taking every feature on her face in, her eyes her hair, she had smile lines. She leaned in and so did I but then she looked at the clock behind me and pulled back.

'You were playing for ages. Our hour's over.' Bella said before hastily getting up and exiting the room tripping as she went. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. What the hell was wrong with me?

* * *

**SO do you love it? Hate it? I hope you all love it because it has been my favourite chapter so far. :D Hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PS I've also been reading an awesome twilight fan fics, so if any of you have an twilight fan fics of your own I'll read them. Show me all your great writing skills.**

* * *

Edward's POV

'EDWARD!' I heard Bella screech outside the bathroom door.

'I'VE A GRANDMA WHO CAN GET READY FASTER THAN YOU IN THE MORNING. HURRY UP!' Even though I could use my vampire speed I prefer to annoy Bella till her face is beetroot red.

'I need time to beautify myself for my wonderful fiance.' I said waiting for Bella's reaction and to my joy it was great she proceed to scream;

'FUCKING OPEN THIS DOOR CULLEN OR I WILL BEAT IT DOWN.' I laughed her human strength could barely even break a glass bulb.

'I dare you to swan.' This would be interesting.

'This is your fault 5...4...3...2...1 BANG!' The door lock snapped and the door burst open there was Bella and Emmett standing at the door Emmett with a baseball bat in his hand. Once Emmett saw me dripping wet in just jeans he laughed and ditched Bella who was now staring at me, or should I say staring at my chest. Feeling quite smug, I went to say something along the lines of 'see something you like' or 'are you glad we're engaged now' however unfortunately I never got the chance because Bella was now walking in the back to her room shutting her door with a loud bang.

* * *

Bella's POV

OH MY GOD!I just saw Edward half naked, holy shit and I did not handle it very well at all. Right get your damn nerves together Bella I tried to give myself a pep talk and then decided to go back out there and hopefully I would be able to make up an excuse. I took a deep breath and went out back into the corridor however I ran into Edward again luckily with a shirt on.

'Alright Bella or did you have a heart attack.' Edward said smugly.

'No I just saw an awful sight it made me feel positively sick.' I fake shuddered and smirked at Edward, then turned to go back to my room and to read. I had been reading for an hour or so when I heard a knock on my door and Esme came in with Edward.

'Bella you've settled in now and we've finally got all your stuff so it's time for you to pick a room.' I loved Esme she was amazing and was like a second mother for me. Edward on the other hand was standing next to her and avoiding eye contact, HA jerk had learned his lesson. Esme lead me out the room with Edward hot on my heels, she then took me to the pink room, I suddenly felt my stomach drop and glanced at Edward waiting for him to voice my hate of girliness. But he stood back smirking like the ass he was.

It had wooden flooring with a white 4 poster old fashioned bed with pale pink sequined silk curtains hanging from the posters, it had silver, sparkles oh and did I mention the pink shit everywhere. Oh my god it freaked me out.

'I realised that perhaps this room may not be what you want however I just wished to check in case you were a secret girly girl,' she smiled and continued 'this room is usually used for the Denali's girls when they come to stay with us. However I know a room you will love.' She ushered me out the room and down the hall to a room at the front of the house.

'This room hasn't been used in ages. I think you'll love it. This is the silver room.' Opening the door I instantly fll in love with it. It had a huge window at one side of the room with a balcony which I could climb out the window and walk onto. It was light and bright with a black old fashioned iron bed, with silver covers and lightening blue pillows and through. The walls were white with silver moon and star patterns around the top edging of the room and there was a huge walk in wardrope which Alice would adore. At one corner of the room was a desk with photographs of space and the stars. The room was amazing so light and modern.

'I'd love this room thank you so much Esme.' I turned and threw myself into the arms of who I thought was Esme however as I hugged the person and looked up I saw Edward with the weirdest look on his face. What the hell?

* * *

Edward's POV

She was hugging me. HOLY SHIT! I know she thought I was Esme (that offended me deeply) however I didn't concentrate on that because she was hugging me and I was loving it. She smelled so sweet like strawberries and with my vampire senses and the fact that she was so close I felt the venom pour into my mouth, good thing I had fed not so long ago.

'I'll leave you to settle in Bella, actually Edward help her set up her room.' I looked at my mother as Bella embarassed unhooked her arms from around me.

'Esme we spent our hour together already today.' I said heading out the room when Esme grabbed my collar.

'Be a gentlemen and help you _fiance_.' Esme stressed the last part and pushed me into the room with all her strength and that was a lot. I fell on top of Bella and we ended up on bed.

'Christ, how weak are you that your mum can shove you so hard you fall.' Bella yelled in my ear. I sighed.

'I'm sorry.' But she still looked furious 'What'

'Get off your squishing me.' I quickly got up and pulled her up.

'Come on let's get to work.' I pulled a box into the room and saw it was labled CDs.

'Awesome I get to see your taste in music.' I ripped it open and dove into the CDs. Yikes this girl had great taste The beatles, The stones. I remember when both those bands became popular, great times. I looked over to her smiling however my smile disappeared when I saw her bent over a photo frame crying, immediately going over to her I put an arm around her.

'Bella are you ok?' I asked.

'Why do you care?' She snuffled.

'I care when my fiance's crying, who's that in the photograph?' I asked hugging her close.

'It's my dad he died last year and that's when my mum decided to move here.' A few more tears slipped out and I pulled her to my chest putting my other arm around her.

'Bella how can I help?' I said she looked up and I saw in her eyes affection.

'Kiss me Edward.' She whispered.

'I can't take advantage of you in this state.' I said pulling back.

'I'm sick of saying I don't like you Edward because I do.' When she said that I have any more restrante and kissed her. It was great the best kiss ever in all my life, she was soft and fragile but I could hear her strong heart increasing speed. I pulled her closer and that's when she pulled away and ran down the stairs, I ran after her.

'BELLA, Please wait.' I shouted when I came to the front of the house when I saw the figure of the person I did not need right now

'Eddie babe, I'm back.' Tanya Denali shouted standing there in all her bimbo vampire glory. SHIT

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did I worked hard on this. Love y'all and will update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mwahaha I left you with a cliffhanger I'm pure evil. Right so with that overwith I'll begin the next chapter.**

* * *

Bella's POV

Why did I tell him that he probably thinks I'm a complete idiot, I ran outside into the tree house while I cried at how utterly stupid I was. That's when I saw Edward at the front of the house, how did he catch up with me so fast anyway he was looking for me when he saw the gorgeous blonde who I had passed on my way out. She was tall with miles of legs and curly platinum blonde hair. She looked elegant, beautiful and everything I wasn't.

When Edward saw her he froze, I couldn't see his expression but I wish I could've. Luckily I could hear him as he talked to this basically model like girl.

'Tanya I can't talk to you right now, I have someone I need to talk to. BELLA, PLEASE BELLA!' Edward began to come out of the house still calling to me when Tanya suddenly turns up in front of him.

'Can't you smell her, I could smell her half a mile away. Her blood would be delicious.' Edward looked sheepish and Tanya's eyes gleamed for a moment.

'Your ignoring her scent, you want to make her fall in love with you the natural way. You want to find her by getting her to come to you instead of using you instincts and hunting her. What a laugh?' Tanya then suddenly lightning fast ran towards where I was hiding.

'Hi I'm Tanya.' she then picked me up like I was a feather and threw me to the ground from the tree house. My head was bursting as I felt a trickle of blood got down my face which i quickly mopped up, it was strange I felt like a lamb being cornered by a lioness.

'Tanya stop this now.' Edward was next to me pulling me away from Tanya.

'Does she know?' Tanya asked baring her shining perfect teeth 'she doesn't does it would be nice to tell her. Your fiance needs to know. How about I show her.' Tanya lunged at Edward and I. Edward shielded me but not before I saw her, teeth bared, snarling and eyes that made me feel like I was looking at death itself.

* * *

Edward's POV

I grabbed Bella and ran deep in the woods knowing Tanya wouldn't follow and she just wanted to have some fun and land me in some shit. I kept running at least 10 miles, my eyes were shut I was trying to figure out what I wanted to say when I told Bella.

Finally I stopped running and put Bella down where she scrambled away, looking at me in fear but in also love, no there's no love definately.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? SHE HAD FANGS, EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK?' she screamed in my face, I put out my hands like I was trying to get a pissed off cat out a tree.

'Bella, calm down I won't hurt you. What do you think I am?' I asked as calmly as possible but she continued to shout and ball like a banshee.

'I THINK YOU'RE A FUCKING VAMPIRE.' Bella looked me in the eye and accessed my look before I swallowed and looked away. I felt guilty and awful why should she face this? She's too good, too pure.

'YOU ARE. SHIT, shit I'm engaged to a vampire. Does that mean I'm going to be one?' I nodded before looking back at her.

'You don't have to be. It's up to you, I want to get you to love me the natural way. I want to court you like in my times, I love you and want you to love me.' I kept my head down feeling like a completely idiot.

'You love me?' Her sweet voice murmured.I nodded, I knew I did, all along i've been saying I want to annoy her and that she's a bitch but really she's great, amazing, beautiful shit I sound like a love sick fool.

'I'll think about it. I promise but seriously let me disgest this info, I'm not going to be the girl who's fawning over vampires like in the movies. You want me I'm going to be tough to get. Now let's get home douche.' She laughed and kissed me on the cheek. It was simple but loving, a start. I picked her up and was going to carry her but she shook her head.

'We're walking bloodsucker I want to talk for a bit.'

Crap I knew there'd be questions

* * *

**What did you think? So Bella knows what will happen next. Also important:**

**Should I have baby Rennesme be born at the end? Please help**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages I've been enjoying this awesome summer weather that my country, dear old Scotland (no red hair, kilts or haggis jokes I don't have red hair, never worn a kilt but I love haggis) is having. so here's the next chapter. **

* * *

3 Days since Bella found out

Edward POV

Ok so the 'talk' Bella wanted to have went well, mostly just questions and a few snarky comments following allong the lines of 'hurry up bat boy' and 'oh no look I can see the sunlight run Edward run'. I answered with the usual 'Oh like I've never heard that before'. It was awesome, I started to learn so much about her and she me.

But now it's been two days and luckily everyone knows she knows, unluckily however it turns out the Denalis will be staying with us for goodness knows how long due to some issue with a new coven going manic in their area causing the Denalis trouble. It's crap because now I have Tanya sexually harassing me nearly every minute. So I was just thinking about this when I heard Bella's soft snuffling showing she was awake I smiled when I heard Alice and Rosalie's protests at her early wake up. It was Bella's Birthday and Alice and Rosalie were planning a huge party for tonight where they're going to use the pool in the basement however unfortunately for Bella Alice and Rosalie were sticking her in a bikini.

'I'll be right back in time for getting ready.' Bella's voice rang with lies so I smirked running out to sneak up on Bella, I looked out the door checking to see where she was, I laughed when I saw her sneaking to hide in the linen cupboard. This will be interesting.

I ran in the cupboard and had Bella firmly in my grasp, I laughed as I heard her scream slightly before I kissed her muffling the sound.

'Hello Miss Swan. It's nice to see you again but why are you in here.' I said smiling as she stood in shock.

'Edward Cullen, if you dare blow my cover I'll cut off your fangs and feed you to a werewolf. Now let go off me.' She squirmed in my arms her attempt at getting away was pathetic.

'OH Bella want to have a little chat first before I blow your cover.' I said holding her close.

'I will get free no matter how much you charm me and how much I like yo_' She suddenly gasped her what she said. I smiled devilishly.

'Oh you like me do you? So if I did this,' I began to kiss down her neck 'you would let me.'

'Or if I wanted to kiss you. You wouldn't protest afterwards.' I glanced at her lips and her eyes they weren't protesting as I leaned down slowly, willing her to protest. But she never did, I kissed her. God it was good, she put her arms around me and I pulled her closer but then the cupboard door opened showing Emmett of all people. He grinned.

'Well done bro, continue with this I'll make up an excuse for you two. Bella do you know where Rosie is, I kinda need to see her?' He raised his eyebrows suggestively but Bella answered shakily.

'Um... my bedroom.' I laughed at Bella as Emmett left the cupboard.

'Good show Bella, you were nerve racked there.' I kissed her again before throughing her over my shoulder.

'You TRAITOR, you promised you wouldn't hand me over to the enemy.' I laughed as I saw Alice and Rosalie coming out of Bella's room with their hands on their hips. At this point Bella was still screaming but who cares I turned to Alice.

'Make my fiance look utterly gorgeous please.' I then put Bella down and walked away to annoy someone else.

* * *

**Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter took ages to write because my laptop broke when I was writing it also it's short but shows their relationships developing.**


End file.
